Release
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: FRIDGET - What would have happened if Vera hadn't have walked into the library and disturbed that special moment between Frankie & Bridget? WARNING: MATURE CONTENT


A/N - please note that this is the updated version, when I re-read over it a few days ago I noticed that in my haste I had made several spelling errors despite proof reading it. this version is a little longer, and should be free of typo's and grammatical, spelling and continuity errors.

AL xx

"Not here, not yet" Bridget forced herself to say, the words pained her with as much ferocity as resisting the lips that were so teasingly close.

"Yet?" Frankie asked almost shyly, her trademark smirk still finding a way to shine through.

"Come on Frankie, you're an intelligent women, you can work it out" Bridget smirked slightly at the taller woman, appreciating her effort to diffuse the tension slightly.

"Then I will dream about it every day till it's finally yet" the tall brunette smiled softly, she knew that she had made it clear to Bridget that she desired her, lusted after her... hell she had flirted often enough to make it obvious, but her comment was in a bid for Bridget to understand that she wanted more than lust, more than just a quick fuck, despite what she said in the kitchen when Bridget had admitted that she was having feelings for the inmate.

"I already do" Bridget confessed, biting her lip in annoyance with herself for slipping up and saying too much.

"Me too. Now get out of here before I cant resist you any longer, you're making it impossible to not make yet, right now" Frankie grinned cheekily, feeling proud when she heard Bridget's soft chuckle, making the older woman smile and chuckle always seemed to make her proud, as if it was her goal in life to be able to bring happiness to the blonde's life.

"You're not exactly making it easy either" Bridget whispered, glancing over her shoulder to ensure they were still alone, she trusted Frankie to watch her back, literally, but the brunette was spending 98% of her time staring at Bridget's lips, so it was entirely possible that somebody could have come in unnoticed, she was relieved to find the room behind them empty, allowing her another few stolen moments with the alluring inmate.

"I'm sorry if I have made things hard for you" Bridget gazed into Frankie's earnest eyes and knew the apology was sincere.

"No apology needed... your attempts are pretty amusing most of the time" Bridget smiled warmly, she didn't want the inmate being hard on herself for something that she actually longed for.

"Pretty amusing? I'm a riot! Ask anyone" Frankie defended, grinning at Bridget's playfulness.

"I wouldn't go that far... you do make me smile though" Bridget grinned, knowing her comments would dent Frankie's bravado slightly whilst letting her know that her flirtations were more than welcome.

"Then mission accomplished, that's all I have ever wanted to do. You know you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen" Frankie smiled shyly.

Bridget was about to respond when she heard footsteps on the opposite side of the bookshelves. Despite the fact that technically they had not done anything to break any rules, she felt her heart jump into her mouth at the thought of trying to explain why she was in an aisle of the library alone and with an inmate.

"Bridget, I didn't expect to see you in here" Will Jackson smiled warmly when he noticed the psychologist, his brow furrowing slightly when he noticed the inmate behind her. The psychologist had always come across as a highly professional woman, but he had to admit that it looked really suspicious.

"Hey Mr J. Gidge was just offering her help to me to compose my appeal but I cant find the damn book I need, I swear if its not nailed down in this place..." Frankie trailed off as she returned to searching for a non existent book and hoping that her voice was cool and collected enough to get away with the lie. She hoped if she could come up with an excuse it would calm Bridget down a little, but she didn't dare to look at her face to check in case the tall officer noticed the look, but Bridget was still silent and she could only hazard a guess that the other woman was giving away their less than innocent conversation before being interrupted.

"That's good Frankie, your parole hearing must be coming up soon hey?" He smiled, relaxing now he knew that he hadn't just caught the psych abusing her position with an inmate, however he still suspected there was slightly more to it than Frankie's excuses.

"Yep, two weeks to go. I have been so busy going over Boom's sentencing to get her charges reduced and looking into Liz's parole breach to see if there is anyway to reduce the amount of time before she can reapply that I haven't even looked at my own parole yet" Frankie confessed, giving up on her search for the imaginary book and stepping back to the opposite bookcase to put some distance between her and the woman of her affections, hoping that the physical distance would snap Bridget from her silence.

"I heard about Boom's charges being reduced to almost nothing, good job! Well I will leave you both to your book hunting" Will waved as he turned and strode away, trying not to expose the knowing smirk on his face.

Frankie made her way back to the table, pausing as she passed the blonde for just a second to squeeze Bridget's arm reassuringly. She decided it would be safer and less obvious if they spoke out in the open, as long as no one overheard their words, they would just suspect the two women were having a general conversation. As she sat at the table she glanced at Bridget who was still stood in the book aisle looking a little pale.

"You know...you cant help me with my appeal from all the way over there" Frankie smiled as she pulled out the chair beside her and patted it, her eyes focused on the blonde with worry. After a few seconds, Bridget took a deep breath and walked towards Frankie, accepting the offered seat.

"Let me guess... you were a prefect at school weren't you? I bet you never got a single detention in your life" Frankie smirked softly.

"What makes you say that?" Bridget asked, her brow furrowed in confusion about why Frankie was bringing up her schooling out of the blue after almost being caught.

"Because I totally had to cover your arse there, you have clearly never been caught doing something you know you probably shouldn't be doing" Frankie laughed, but her eyes held no trace of judgement or malice.

"Yeah I did kind of panic, didn't I" Bridget scoffed softly as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Kind of?" Frankie's eyebrow quirked.

"Ok I totally shat myself. I just don't want to do anything to mess up your parole" Bridget confessed, seeing Frankie's eyes soften and a small smile tug at her lips.

"Frankie, stop looking at me like that, your making it impossible again" Bridget laughed softly as she saw the desire building in the inmates eyes.

"I'm trying, you just make it impossible to stop looking... anyway, like I said... it's fine, I sorted it, I covered your arse so just say thank you" Frankie winked causing Bridget to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Thank you for covering my arse, my hero" Bridget cooed quietly.

"Gidge, i will happily cover your arse anytime you want me to... just let me know so i can warm my hands up first" Frankie grinned, pleased with herself that she had brought the conversation back to flirting.

"I have to go... I'm sorry... I have a session and I'm probably already late... But seen as you have told Mr Jackson I'm helping you compose your parole, I guess I will have to put some time aside to actually help you so it doesn't look suspicious. If I didn't know better, I would say you had planned it all along" Bridget grinned after her disappointment at discovering that she would have to end their time together had dissipated.

"Don't be a stranger Gidge" Frankie smiled as Bridget got up and pushed the chair back under the desk, she hesitated for a few moments, wanting to say something more or do something more, before deciding that she had already probably said far more than she should have today, and so with a soft smile she turned to walk away. When she reached the door she turned back to catch one last glimpse of the raven haired beauty before leaving, but she found Frankie's eyes trained firmly on her arse. She smirked at Frankie's far away expression, moving her hand in front of her arse and clicking her fingers she laughed as Frankie startled and glanced at her face guiltily, Bridget couldn't help but throw her a cheeky wink before leaving, her lasting sight of Frankie being a hundred watt smile erupting onto her face.

"Frankie, hows the parole prep going?" Vera asked as she bumped into the reformed inmate in the corridor. She smiled warmly, hoping to convey that she was asking out of interest and not with some sinister plan in mind.

"Not too bad, I've kind of been distracted looking at other peoples cases, I cant seem to be able to do my own" Frankie confessed, clearly worried that she would mess up her only chance of getting out.

"That makes sense, it's easier to write positive things for others than it is about yourself. Why don't you ask Miss Westfall to give you a hand, she's good at getting people to be able to see their own self value... perhaps she will be able to help you see all the wonderful changes that we are all seeing in you" Vera offered thinking of the pep talks the psychologist had given her over the past few weeks.

"I did ask her in passing the other day if she wouldn't mind reading it over when I have it finished... but I just cant seem to start it, perhaps you're right and I should be getting help from her now rather than later when it's too late" Frankie stated, trying to keep the smirk from her face.

"I'm pretty sure she has an open slot this afternoon, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you filling it so she can give you a hand" Vera mused, oblivious to the smirk painted on the inmates face at Vera's choice of wording.

"Ahhh speak of the devil, here's the woman in question" Vera smiled behind Frankie at the blonde, the inmate telling herself to play it cool and not spin around like a love sick puppy and make her thoughts and feelings obvious to everyone.

"Hey Vera... Frankie" Bridget smiled as she kept her tone loose and neutral, glancing between the two women and wondering what they had been discussing about her.

"I was just telling Frankie that you have a free slot this arvo, and maybe you could give her a hand writing her parole statement, she seems to be struggling a bit with it" Vera asked.

"Yeah of course... I have a free slot at two if you want to fill it Frankie" Bridget smirked slightly, wondering if Frankie would remember their conversation from months ago before Kim had interrupted them, Frankie had made it clear that she wanted to fill Bridget's slot for her.

"Great, I would love to fill your slot" Frankie smiled softly, trying not to grin at the very light blush on Bridget's cheeks.

"It sounds quite rude when you say it like that" Vera chuckled. "Catch you ladies later" and with that she was gone, leaving the two women alone.

"See you at two" Bridget turned to leave, a playful smile teasing her lips.

"I look forward to it, thanks for saving your slot for me Gidge" Frankie grinned as she continued on her earlier path towards the exercise yard, not waiting for Bridget's reaction.

Bridget walked into the exercise yard to find Will Jackson, she needed to discuss a patient with him and after spending twenty minutes looking in the usual places, she had finally been told he was out in the yard on watch duty.

As she exited the building she was blinded by the sun, she quickly covered her eyes with her hard as she glanced around, trying to find the man she was looking for. She spotted him between the weights cage and the basketball yard and headed towards him, it was only as she stood asking him what she needed to, when she noticed who was in the cage lifting weights.

She tried to focus her attention on the tall officer beside her, but he was busy glancing around for signs of trouble and not really paying her much mind, so she allowed her eyes to dart towards the brunette as often as she dared. She could feel her pulse speeding up with each glance, Frankie hadn't even noticed she was there, or if she had, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

Frankie looked completely focused on her workout, the other women in the cage were all wrapped up in chatting as they buffed up, but not Frankie, she was in her own world, working up a sweat which soaked her white singlet and made it slightly transparent, exposing her red bra just enough to force Bridget to imagine how she would look in that red bra without the singlet.

She watched as Frankie switched to some bicep curls, the muscles in her arms tightening each time the weight's reached their pinnacle and Bridget imagined that Frankie would have no issues lifting her up against a wall, whilst she wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist and Frankie fulfilled all of her needs.

"Bridget" Will called loudly startling the psychologist, she glanced at the prison officer who was glancing at her with eyes full of mischief and a knowing smirk on his face. She felt like she had well and truly slipped up and Jackson was able to see all of the intimate thoughts running through her wired mind.

"Back with me hey? you seemed to be in a bit of a daze there, you just stopped talking... I've been calling you for a few minutes" Will smirked, knowing full well what had captured the woman's attention.

Upon hearing Bridget's name being called, Frankie looked up and saw the woman of her affections stood talking to Mr Jackson. She could tell by the flustered look on Bridget's face and the blush that was clear from this distance, that Bridget had seen her working out and had been caught enjoying a perve. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that the woman would have such an effect by her when she hadn't even realized that Bridget was around, or watching her. If she had known she would have put on a bit of an act for her. She glanced at the bench press, a smile forming on her lips.

"Hey Booms spot me will ya?" Frankie called to her friend, glad that they had patched things up now since Frankie had managed to get years reduced from her sever year extension. The taller woman nodded and moved to the bench press to wait for Frankie.

"Holy shit Frankie... how much weight are you putting on" Boomer laughed as Frankie kept adding disks to the bar, clearly trying to impress someone.

When satisfied that the bar was at the absolute limit that she would be able to manage, she sat on the bench, checking that Bridget was still there and saw both of the prison officials watching to make sure Frankie wasn't about to do herself an injury, They took a few steps closer together so that they would be able to rush forward to help her if needed.

Frankie gave off one of her trademark smirks, lent back and wriggled till she found a comfortable spot. She grabbed hold of the bar, giving the steel a few seconds to cool around her palms and fingers before lifting the bar off its cradle and lowering it down to her chest slowly before pumping it into the air just as slow. She tried to focus on her breathing and not on the fact that her arms were trembling slightly at the 300 kg she was currently pushing. Before she knew it, she had hit her 10th push and Boomer helped guide it back into the cradle.

"Hey Booms, is Mr J and Westfall still over there?" Frankie asked nonchalantly as she shook her arms out to remove the tingles in her fingers.

"Yeah why? Wait... Oh My GOD!" Boomer grinned down at Frankie who told her with her eyes only to keep her fucking mouth shut or else.

"Course Frankie... the way she's looking over here, I'd say its a mutual feeling" Boomer checked to make sure no one was close enough to hear their muttered conversation before looking back down at her friend. She was surprised by the lightness in her eyes, the smile painted all over her face. Something she had only seen rare glimpses of in their entire friendship, and all of them having been a split second reaction until she pulled her tough chick mask firmly back over her face.

"Are you going bumper to bumper with her?" Boomer whispered her eyes wide in shock.

"It's not like that Boom's, it's something so much more... I think... I'm actually falling in love with her... I've never felt this way before" Frankie grinned as she grabbed the bar and began her next set of 10, her arms trembling even more this time as she tried to focus on her breathing and not the beaming smile from above her as Boomer held back on the million questions she had flying around her mind at how the budding relationship could have happened without her knowledge, and how it happened anyway. When she raised the bar back into its cradle with Boomer's help again, she watched as her best friends eyes flicked up and she nodded without Frankie needing to ask if Bridget was still there.

"So she knows?... How you feel about her?" Boomer asked quietly, checking again that they had no eavesdroppers before asking.

"Yeah... I mean she's not blind or stupid, and I'm not exactly known for my subtly, am I" Frankie laughed.

"She's coming over here Frankie" Boomer tried not to be obvious as she looked up before whispering harshly and looking away obviously, but god bless her, she was as subtle as Frankie was sometimes.

Frankie rolled her eyes and grabbed the bar again, ignoring the blue eyes that she could feel burning into her and focusing on her breathing. Finishing her ten sets she lifted the bar back up with Boomers help who then tossed her a towel which Frankie used to wipe her hands and face down, but left the sheen of sweat on the rest of her body, evidence of a hard work out and hopefully a prompt to Bridget of how she could look after a sex marathon. She grabbed her water bottle and took a long pull from it, turning in the direction she knew Bridget would be stood watching her, she grinned as their eyes met. Boomer walked past her turning and grinning with a wink once she had passed Bridget before sitting at a table to watch the show.

"Hey Gidge... decided to join us for rec time today hey? Whats your fancy... weights, basketball, catch?" Frankie asked looking towards a group of middle aged women who were tossing a bean bag between them dully, she couldn't help but wonder why even bother play such a boring game that nobody was enjoying the evidence in the bored and miserable faces on each of the women's face.

"I was just chatting to Mr Jackson, enjoying the sunshine and the views. Looks like you were pushing yourself" Bridget smiled, hoping that she wasn't being suspicious but hoped that Frankie was catching on that the views she was referring to was the woman stood in front of her.

"What that... Nah 300 kg is just my warm up" Frankie smirked.

"Jesus, 300! Are you training for Iron woman or something" Bridget couldn't believe that she had just witnessed Frankie bench press 300 kg, she didn't even know that was possible before that second, she was struck at how little she knew about the other woman despite having studied her file and case notes several times.

"Definitely something... anyway I'm gonna head for a shower Gidge, get ready for a hot date I have later" Frankie turned and left Bridget reeling, the 'something' comment hadn't gone unnoticed and the glimmer in Frankie's eyes told Bridget all she needed to know about what that something could be. Bridget spent some time walking around the yard, chatting to various women to keep up appearances, it wouldn't do to be seen to be favoring Frankie. Before she knew it an hour had passed and she only had half an hour before Frankie would be at her office, she wondered if the brunette was still showering, her mind filling with delectable images of Frankie naked with hot water cascading down her body as the steam filled the room. She shook her head and made her way towards the staff room, deciding to grab a quick lunch before making two coffees to share with the woman filling her mind.

She walked through the corridor lost in her own thoughts as she remembered how hot Frankie had looked doing her weight lifting, she couldn't help but decide she could happily watch the woman working out all day, everyday and never get bored of it.

"Boomer you shit! give me my fucking clothes back, You're not funny!" Bridget turned towards the voice that she would recognize anywhere, her eyes widening as Boomer dashed out of the door and exposed behind her a very wet Frankie wrapped in nothing but a very small towel, the droplets of water from her hair cascading teasingly down her body in paths that Bridget longed to trace with her tongue.

"Don't be grumpy Frankie, I'm just saving you a couple of steps for your hot date. If you turn up naked your guaranteed to be getting laid today" Boomer laughed over her shoulder, she turned to run before Frankie could catch up but stopped dead when she came face to face with Miss Westfall, her face fell as she groaned inside. Frankie was going to kill her. She glanced down at the floor, too nervous to look into the psychologists eyes and see the anger in them at her words about her.

Boomer glanced back as the door opened behind her, seeing the none too amused look on Frankie's face as she stood there soaked and wrapped in just the hand towel that Boomer had left her after wrapping Frankie's clothes in Frankie's towel before calling out taunts to her friend as she ran for the door.

"Booms... can I get my clothes back now. I don't feel like getting arrested for your murder completely naked" Frankie glared at her friend, she glanced to Bridget expecting to see a face of fury, but instead all she could see was amusement and desire which settled the nervousness and guilt at sharing their secret which bubbled in her stomach the second she realized the blondes attendance at Boomer's 'hilarious' prank.

"Sure Frankie... but if I give you them you can't kill me, Miss Westfall can be the witness to it" Boom's begged, looking to the psychologist for help and finding nothing but amusement as the psychologist watched the scene playing out before her.

"Boom's give me my bloody clothes will you" Frankie demanded through gritted teeth, grabbing the large towel from Boomer which had her clothes bundled up in it.

"Hey Frankie I was always gonna give you them back you know... I love you Frankie" Boomer called sweetly as she grabbed the door to make sure Frankie could hear her. She couldn't help but laugh as Frankie threw the hand towel straight at her face and walked naked to the benches to get dressed, making sure to sway her hips as she suspected Bridget was getting a front row seat.

"Frankie Doyle for you Bridget. We're short staffed today so I need to head back to the units, just give us a call when you're ready for her to go back" Will smiled as he escorted Frankie into the room, awaiting Bridget's acknowledgement before leaving the two women to it.

"Have you been buying some new office furniture Gidge?" Frankie asked gesturing to the second chair that was sat behind the desk next to Bridget's chair.

"I just thought it would be easier to work if you sat at my desk with me" Bridget smiled, trying her hardest to get the visions of Frankie's extremely toned and gorgeous arse out of her mind. The way the water dripped from her flesh as her hips swayed sexily, she shook her head to rid herself of the images before she lost herself in the day dreams again.

"Works for me" Frankie smiled, walking around the desk and dropping her paperwork onto the wooden surface, spinning in the chair to glance at the woman of her dreams sitting so close to her.

"Something on your mind?" Frankie asked knowingly. She had sought Boomer out after their shower incident to tell her that she was a dickhead, but her bollocking quickly got sidelined when Boomer informed her that Bridget had seen her naked and took great pleasure in describing to Frankie how Bridget was practically fucking her with her eyes. Frankie had quickly forgiven her friend, smirking at the knowledge that she had raised such a strong reaction in Bridget, despite the psychologists efforts to disguise her desire and need.

Frankie watched as Bridget flushed slightly, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Good shower?" Bridget replied, knowing that Frankie was teasing her, even before that smirk lit up Frankie's face her teasing had been apparent.

"Not too bad, apart from the dickhead who stole my clothes... and some hot chick checking me out instead of helping me get my clothes back" Frankie laughed.

"Sorry about that... i should have helped, I wasn't thinking" Bridget confessed, not sorry at all.

"You were too busy staring" Frankie summarized.

"Do you really blame me? You took me by surprise, that was not what I expected as I was walking to get my lunch, not that I'm complaining" Bridget laughed softly, not feeling the need to lie about her blatant enjoyment of the scenario she had witnessed.

"What did you have for lunch?" Frankie asked, genuinely interested to see what kind of lunch girl Bridget was and deciding to turn the conversation to safer ground as she felt the desire building up in her.

"Just some left overs from last night, vegetable curry if you really want to know" Bridget smiled, loving Frankie's efforts at getting to know everything about her.

"Wait Gidge... your not a vegetarian are you?" Frankie asked, worried about the answer that was coming.

"Vegetarian no... vagitarian, well I think we have already established that" Bridget laughed at the surprise and enjoyment on Frankie's face at her forwardness.

"You literally just can't get any more perfect" Frankie said, biting her lip when she realized the words she had meant to say in her head had slipped out of her lips instead. she felt the heat in her cheeks as the flush washed over her at her admission.

"Thank you, but I'm far from perfect" Bridget grinned, loving that Frankie was being so adorable.

"Ok tell me what isn't perfect about you because I just don't believe it" Frankie recovered, raising her eyebrow with challenge at the beautiful blonde.

"Do you have all day?" Bridget laughed.

"For you, I have forever" Frankie winked, laughing as Bridget rolled her eyes at her corny attempts at flirting.

"Well I probably drink far too much. I've been known to smoke on occasion. I swear way too much according to my mother, and I have a deep love of trashy romcom's that my friends love to torture me about... definitely not perfect" Bridget grinned as she suddenly remembered the coffee she had brought for Frankie, checking it was still hot she slid it slowly towards her, not realizing just how perfect she was being by doing the one thing Frankie begged of Erica, without any prompting. Bridget looked quizzically to the woman at her side as she saw the huge grin over a simple cup of coffee.

"Story for another day Gidge" Frankie commented before Bridget had the chance to ask. As Frankie hugged the mug and savored the smell of real coffee, Bridget grabbed the paperwork and started flicking through it. Spinning her chair so that she could stretch her legs out under the desk and kick off her shoes and get comfy for the next hour or so.

"Comfortable Gidge?" Frankie smirked as she watched the psychologists unusual behavior, the normally strictly professional woman showing Frankie her private side, and not particularly feeling anything wrong with it or like she should hold back.

"Meh, as comfortable as I can be in this chair, I swear the prison buys the most uncomfortable chairs just so we cant relax and take a few minutes off work" Bridget sighed as she read over the documents while speaking, she was shocked when she felt Frankie's fingers massaging her shoulders, she wanted to pull away, she knew she should pull away, but the sensation was too soothing, too relaxing, too heavenly to do anything but relax into the action and enjoy it.

Frankie grinned as she felt the blonde relax into the chair, her shoulders slumping slightly. She began kneading at the muscle, determined to relieve the pressure there and leave the beautiful psychologist feeling more relaxed. Her heart jumped into her mouth when she heard the long deep moan erupt from deep inside Bridget.

"Fuck I didn't think this through" Frankie muttered, catching Bridget's attention who warned her to not dare stop. After ten minutes had passed, Bridget's moans driving Frankie insane, she finally couldn't take it anymore, and so patted Bridget shoulder softly and sat back in her chair.

"Do you know how amazing that felt" Bridget asked, spinning towards Frankie in her chair. Frankie simply nodded, not trusting her voice to not give away her arousal right now.

"Thanks...and so you know, your welcome to repeat that massage any time" Bridget flirted.

"I plan on" Frankie smiled.

"Ok you have been in here for half an hour and we haven't even started. Lets get this out of they way" Bridget announced, setting up the paperwork and grabbing some paper so she could make notes.

"What do you want to say to the parole board?" Bridget asked seriously.

"To let me get the fuck out of here because being this close to you, knowing what your moans sound like, and not being able to make you moan by doing all the things i need to do to you is actually going to kill me" Frankie suggested, receiving a playful smirk from the blonde.

"I dunno, I guess just that.. you know... I know what I did was wrong. I regret it, and I've done my time. Being inside has changed me, I've grown as a person and have grown up and I deserve a second chance?" Frankie said shyly, watching as Bridget scribbled down her suggestions in bullet point form, she couldn't help but admire the relaxed cursive Bridget wrote in.

"That's good. What else. What do you want them to know about you?" Bridget asked, following Frankie's stare to her notes and wondering what had the younger woman so captivated.

"That... well I guess that I am doing my law degree and in the two years since I started it I have completed around 75% to date. That since working with the sexiest psychologist on the planet, I've really been trying to get my act together" Frankie smirked as she watched Bridget write 'sexy psych' in her notes before looking to Frankie in a silent order to continue, the playful smirk still evident on her lips.

"I have kept my nose clean and haven't been anywhere near the slot in months. That I have been working on the cases of some of the women to help them reduce their sentencing. I have been running the kitchen for the last year and am in charge of the whole operation. That you're sexy as hell when your concentrating..." Frankie trailed off as Bridget stopped writing and glanced at her with a smirk.

"Come on your doing well... keep going" Bridget nudged her softly with her shoulder in an action that was half flirting like a child, and half supportive.

"Ahh I dunno Gidge I'm out of ideas" Frankie shrugged.

"Ok well how about your working out, getting yourself in shape in preparation of the outside world, and spotting with other inmates.. it shows you play well. You've been attending weekly counselling and I would assume you wish to continue you're counselling on the outside?" Bridget smiled when Frankie nodded her agreement.

"Yeah I think I would like that. I know I still have a lot of work to do" Frankie shrugged, diverting her gaze back down to the page of notes that was looking pretty full now as she tried to cast aside the thoughts of all the things she hadn't even started to deal with yet.

"Think we have enough?" Frankie asked hopefully, Bridget nodded and slid the notes over to Frankie so she could use them to formulate the answer on the documents.

"Thanks for helping Gidge... I really appreciate it, I know I'm crap at the whole talking myself up in anyway that's not as a joke or in a flirting way, so thanks for helping me do this" Frankie smiled softly.

"Anytime Sweetheart, it's my pleasure" Bridget cooed softly, seeing the smirk grow on Frankie's face, she had to ask her what she found so amusing.

"Sweetheart hey?" Frankie grinned.

"Is that not ok?" Bridget asked worriedly, she hadn't actually meant to say it, but the fact that she had didn't bother her anywhere near as much as she thought it would.

"More than ok" Frankie grinned as her eyes lowered to Bridget's lips.

"Frankie, stop staring and start writing" Bridget laughed, she loved the way Frankie looked at her lips, like they were the only thing in the universe, like she was going to pounce on them any second and spend every moment of the rest of her life kissing them.

"Not my fault your lips look so kissable they entrance me, That they make me lose myself in thought's of how soft they look, wondering what they taste like, how they would feel against my own, how they will feel when I run my tongue over them" Frankie smiled as she grabbed the pen and began writing slowly and thoughtfully on the document and tried to remove the thoughts of Bridget's lips from her mind.

Bridget watched her for a few moments, marveling at how relaxed the younger woman was as she wrote out her answer. Her eyes were full of focus and determination, her bottom lip pulled in slightly where she had it between her teeth, an action so subtle nobody else would have noticed it, but she was the lucky one who got to notice these little things about the raven haired beauty, who got to get close enough to watch her so intently whilst her mask was down.

"It's hard to focus when you're undressing me with your eyes Gidge" Frankie smirked as she continued writing, sensing that Bridget had finally turned away and her beautiful blue eyes were no longer staring at her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Bridget unlock her computer screen and bring up a file and begin typing. Frankie couldn't help notice the speed and skill with which she typed and hoped that Bridget's fingers would be as skilled in other ways too. Shaking her head to push away the thoughts and the desire that was burning deeply within her, she forced herself to focus on the reason she was here.

Bridget focused on a report she needed to have finished and sent to her boss by the end of the day, as she engrossed herself in detailing her professional opinion on Governor Ferguson, she forgot all about Frankie being sat writing behind her as she lost herself in a world of the sinister Governor and her demented reign within the prison, all the events that she had witnessed and her psychological analysis of why she behaved in such a way and what her professional opinion on her motives was.

"You know, you're gorgeous all of the time, but your stunning when your engrossed in your work, so beautiful" Frankie smiled, Bridget spun her chair around to face the inmate fully, smiling broadly.

"Your not too bad yourself" Bridget grinned, allowing herself to be more equal with Frankie whilst they were in the safe bubble of her office with no guard stood waiting and listening outside the door, before nodding to the document. "How did it go?"

"Here, you tell me" Frankie stated nervously as she slid the papers to Bridget who picked them up and promptly began to read the lengthy response. Frankie rose from her chair, deciding to make herself useful whilst she waited and returned to massaging Bridget's shoulders, this time however she was far softer with her fingers, the action intended to be more loving and soothing than as any form of relief for the blondes muscles.

"This is really good Frankie, really good. Are you happy with it?" Bridget smiled once she was finished, she was quickly becoming addicted to Frankie's massages, regardless of whether they were deep or soft, the feeling of her fingers stroking over her shoulder's was exquisite.

"Yeah. I don't think there is anything I could add to it that would put weight to my case. I just hope its enough" Frankie frowned.

"I'm sure it will be, just have some hope yeah?" Bridget soothed, turning her chair slightly so she could look into Frankie's eyes, the taller woman had halted the massage, but left her hands resting on Bridget's shoulders, the contact filling her with the strength to ask the next question.

"And what if they turn my parole down. I mean, what will that mean for us?" Frankie asked sadly, the concern of the extremely possible outcome clearly had been playing on her mind for a while now.

"Frankie, don't under estimate how I feel about you, I'm not going to just disappear if it looks like too much effort, just try to trust me ok, I will wait for you, for however long that takes, and until then we will just have to keep finding ways to have moments like these because I'm addicted to your massages and know I won't be able to wait years for another one" Bridget smiled softly at the younger women, she slid her hand up and connected their fingers, marveling in how the olive skinned hands felt in her own, how their fingers seem to fit perfectly as they entwined.

"Are you sure I'm worth the wait Gidge, you know better than anyone that I come with so much baggage that I still need to work out, and getting a job isn't going to be easy with a conviction hanging over my head. Everywhere we go someone will recognize me as that crazy chick from that TV show that threw hot oil in that guys face, are you sure you want to be seen walking around with me, to be associated with me. I mean what will your family think, you hanging around with a convicted criminal?" Frankie's mouth was running a mile a minute and she only stopped because Bridget's finger touched her lips to silence her, she couldn't help but place a soft kiss against the pad of the finger causing Bridget to smile softly at the action.

"Sit" Bridget ordered, removing her finger and trying to ignore the tingles running through it. Frankie did as she was told, and Bridget spun so that she was facing Frankie fully, taking her hands in her own and not failing to notice that the normally stubborn inmate had followed an order for the first time without arguing or fighting against it.

"Listen to me, stop over thinking everything. Focus on getting this parole first, and worry about everything else later ok. And as for anyone's opinion, my family, my friends, random strangers in the street... they don't know the person that is behind all of that crap, and if they are lucky enough to get the chance to see that person, they will fall in love with her too" Bridget's eyes widened slightly in shock when she realized what she had said, she didn't mean to say love! She knew her feelings were certainly heading that way, but it was far, far too soon for an admission like that regardless of whether she could admit to herself or not that what she was feeling was definitely love. She watched as Frankie examined her closely, wondering what smart arse comment she was going to smirk about, but Frankie just smiled at her, nodding her head in acceptance of her answer, choosing to trust the blonde's words.

"Thanks Gidge... it really means a lot" Frankie smiled, she could tell by Bridget's panic that she hadn't meant to slip out an admission of love, and she decided to let it slide without drawing attention to it, Bridget had said it though, said that she loved her, and it was all Frankie could do to sit in that chair and not jump up and dance around the room, fist pumping the air in triumph that Bridget had finally admitted how she felt, whether it was deliberate or not and it was certainly a bigger admission than she had expected. But instead she just smiled and drew her attention back to the paperwork, knowing that having such a heavy conversation within the confines of prison would lead to the two women breaking their unspoken promise to not act on their feelings yet, and Bridget would be putting herself in a risky position professionally and a dark position morally, she decided to be stronger than that and show to Bridget that she had heard her words in the library, that she understood the blondes position and valued and respected her too much to put them both in a position that would degrade and damage her in any way.

"Don't stress about it ok, we will work it out together. Everything will be fine... sweetheart" Bridget added before the moment was completely lost, unable to resist throwing in the term of endearment she had slipped up with earlier which had the desired effect when Frankie grinned at her. She could see the internal conversation Frankie was having with herself and was proud of the effort the brunette was making for her.

"Tell me something about yourself, I feel like I don't know anywhere near enough about you" Frankie asked out of the blue, shocking Bridget at the request. She relaxed back in her chair, her knees grazing gently against the outside of Frankie's thigh and sending a jolt of electric desire throughout both of them.

"What do you want to know? ask away" Bridget provided her all the permission she needed.

"I don't know where to start Gidge... I feel like I know so little about you, yet I want to know everything, every little detail like what it was like growing up, do you have any brothers or sisters, what made you want to become a forensic psychologist? What do you do outside of this place for fun? Do you always dress so incredibly or is this just for work and you wear more casual clothes on the outside? What's your favorite food? Color? Song? Band? Do you prefer cats or dogs? Do you even have any pets? Did you have pets when you grew up? Who was your first love? first kiss? What's your favorite kind of date..." Frankie trailed off when she saw Bridget smirking at her.

"What?" Frankie asked shyly.

"You got a little carried away there didn't you... I will make a deal with you, I will answer all of your questions... but only if you answer them too" Bridget smiled triumphantly, knowing she finally had Frankie in a position to open up on an equal platform.

"You push a hard bargain Gidge. Deal... so what's your favorite kind of date?" Frankie grinned as she eased back into her chair, her knees now pressed lightly against Bridget's as they faced each other.

"I'm pretty easy, but I do like doing something that gives me the chance to get to see the other person in action. Like mini golf or something, something that get's the other person to relax and act as they normally would, that way you get to learn far more about them than you would by sitting in a restaurant and doing the whole small talk thing, Your turn?" Bridget smiled.

"My favorite kind of date, would be... actually I don't know, I haven't really been on that many dates" Frankie confessed.

"Really, that actually surprises me, your conquests are legendary around Wentworth" Bridget laughed.

"Yeah but see that's just it Gidge, that's all they were... conquests... sex... meaningless, they meant nothing to either sides. It was always all action and never any emotion, in all honesty, I don't think I have ever been on an actual date, its always just been picking chicks up and doing the dirty before we both went our separate ways, even when it was something that lasted longer it would always just be a booty call and never anything more" Frankie smiled sadly.

"Well in that case I have some planning to do for when we get you out of here... it will have to be something special and memorable for your first date and our first date" Bridget grinned, lightening the mood.

"Ok. Favorite color?" Frankie asked.

"No way. You asked your question, it's my turn... what kind of music are you into?" Bridget smirked, she loved this playful banter between them, she loved that they were getting to know each other and strengthen their trust, only this time as equals and it was so laid back and they seemed to just accept whatever it was the other was saying rather than feeling judgmental or self conscious about the others experiences and opinions.

"Indy rock... you know The Killers, Foo Fighters, Kaiser Chiefs, Arctic Monkeys... that kind of thing. You?" Frankie couldn't help but look forward to being able to listen to her music again, all she had to listen to on the inside was whatever was on the radio stations they had access to that day.

"Bit of everything, but I usually just listen to whatever's on the radio at the moment" Bridget admitted.

"My turn... what do you do outside of this place for fun"

"You know I work pretty long hours right? it doesn't leave all that much time for an outside life. When I do have time I catch up with my friends, most of them are from my uni days so they have been in my life for a long time. We mainly go out to bars or restaurants, but a lot of them have kids now so we also get together to do family stuff, picnics at the beach, camping on long weekends, that kind of thing... what, why do you look shocked?" Bridget asked the second she saw the shock appear on the younger woman's face.

"I just struggle to imagine you camping, I mean no offense Gidge but your pretty girly, and fancy... this just doesn't seem to mix with camping" Frankie confessed as she motioned to Bridget's professional and attractive attire.

"Frankie... you know this is my work clothes right...I don't dress like this all the time, I usually just wear jeans and a tee when I'm not here. And I love camping, there's a few of us that go every few months. We have this spot we always go to where you can build your own camp fires, and there's this huge stream with hot rock pools so the adults can relax and watch the kids play in the stream. It's so relaxing there" Bridget smiled as she thought about one of her favorite places in the world and the prospect of sharing it with the brunette, and having her meet all of her friends, she knew they would accept her easily, they were the most laid back, none judgmental group of people.

"You know, I haven't been camping in so long. The last time I went I was about eight, it was just before my dad left and we had this little spot not far from the house we would go to quite a lot, we would just pitch our tent for the night and spend the day fishing for dinner before he would teach me how to prepare and cook whatever fish we had caught, he would have this bag with him that he always took, full of herbs and food that would go with almost any fish we could catch..." Frankie trailed off, realizing that she had not only talked about her childhood, but had offered the information willingly and it actually didn't feel all that bad.

"Is that where your love for cooking came from?" Bridget asked, noticing the sadness in Frankie's eyes who just nodded her answer simply, clearly lost in the memories.

"My turn... whats the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Bridget asked, knowing when it came to her turn to answer she would be able to make the brunette laugh again and would hopefully pull her back into the moment that they had both been enjoying up until that moment.

"Honestly... have you ever had to go through one of the strip searches? I really doubt anything will ever be more embarrassing than that, they are completely degrading ..." Frankie confessed, still feeling the effects from her confession about camping with her father, Bridget nodded thoughtfully.

"No I haven't. I don't begrudge you having to go through them, I can imagine they would be pretty demoralizing" Bridget reached a hand forward and rested it against the top of Frankie's thigh, hoping to convey her silent empathy, smiling when the brunette glanced at the hand on her thigh before looking up to Bridget's eyes sadly.

"So when I was twenty two, I had just finished uni and had moved back in with my folks till I could get a job sorted and stand on my own two feet. One night I went out and picked up this woman at the bar and she ended up telling me how her friends had disappeared and left her stranded, so I said she could stay the night at mine... so I took her home and one thing led to another and we ended up... at it, all night, the next morning my mum walks into my bedroom to wake me up, and well lets just say she has never just entered since without waiting for me to invite her in. Even at my house she bang's on the door and will stand and wait till I open it for her" Bridget grinned when she saw Frankie laugh.

"That must have been so embarrassing" Frankie nodded, grinning as Bridget dished some dirt.

"Oh it was, we couldn't look each other in the eye for years. I don't think she ever expected to see her little princess tongue deep in another woman" Bridget laughed at the memory, glancing to Frankie worrying that she had given too much detail.

"So your parents are ok with your sexuality?" Frankie asked, trying to push down the little ball of jealousy stirring withing her stomach at the thought of Bridget tongue deep in anyone but herself.

"Yeah... as long as my mum doesn't have to witness it, they are totally fine with it" Bridget smirked.

"That's good, I'm glad you have that support from your parents Gidge" Frankie smiled honestly. Bridget was about to reply, but the knock on her door interrupted the moment. She called for the intruder to enter as she span her legs back under the desk, Frankie following suit and making it look like whoever it was spoiling their moment had walked in on them hard at work.

"There you are Frankie. We have been looking everywhere for you, you have been in here for 3 hours" Will grinned at the two women who were clearly flustered. He could see what was going on between them, he had been watching them both closely, but he could also see the meaningful and loving glances along with the flirtatious and desiring looks. And Frankie was a model prisoner of late, Bridget was clearly the reason for that and was a calming and good influence on her, it couldn't harm to just let it slip and plead ignorance to it.

"Sorry Mr J, I was lost in this paperwork, must have lost track of time. But at least it's ready to lodge now" Frankie grinned confidently as she walked towards the prison officer, turning to close the door and offer Bridget one final smile that warmed the psychologists heart as she thanked her for all of her help before leaving.

Frankie sat in the office looking at the six officials sat in front of her, her future in their hands. She couldn't describe the level of anxiety and nervousness she was experiencing as she glanced between each person who stared almost icily at her, judging her from the words on a page in front of them, and not on the speech that Frankie had just given them.

"Miss Westfall, do you have any comments on Miss Doyle's ability to be successful at parole?" The bald imposing man on the far left asked, turning his attention towards the psychologist.

"I do your honor, since I arrived at Wentworth Correctional Facility I have had the great pleasure of working with Frankie and have full confidence that she is ready to return to life outside of prison. She has been working steadily on her issues regarding her past, and especially working on her anger management, she has expressed the desire to continue her recovery should her parole be granted, and has requested a referral from me so that she can arrange a psychologist on the outside. In the past few months she has grown a lot as a person and it is evident in her interaction, behavior, education and demeanor that her counselling is working wonders for her and she is taking it all very seriously and working hard on herself and her attitudes and behaviors, It is my professional opinion that Miss Doyle should be granted parole and will be extremely successful in her second chance in the outside world" Bridget smiled warmly, forcing her eyes to stay away from Frankie's intense gaze, knowing if she met her eyes she would give away her true feelings and her carefully worded speech would lose it's weight with the parole board.

"Deputy Bennett?" The man asked turning his attention towards the petite woman sat besides the psychologist.

"I completely agree with Miss Westfall, Frankie is a reformed character. The young, angry and volatile woman that entered this facility three years ago is no longer the woman sat before you. She has worked hard during her stay in the correctional facility and the woman sat before you now is the result of all of that hard work and effort. It is in my professional opinion that Miss Doyle's should be awarded parole and it is my belief that she will settle in the outside world without any further trouble" Vera smiled, glancing at Frankie and giving her a reassuring smile that her words were genuine.

Frankie felt like her head was spinning, she glanced at her hands, holding her focus there as she attempted to fight back the hot tears that were welling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Miss Doyle, the crime you committed was alarming to say the least and after reading your case and record history during your first two years of incarceration, I entered this hearing expecting to be confronted by a woman who belongs imprisoned who was full of attitude, over confident and not at all regretful of her actions. However you clearly aren't what I expected to find sitting in front of me, your statement was moving to say the least, honest and well worded, it is evident that you put a lot of time and effort into your answers. With the testimonies and recommendations from both Miss Bennett and Miss Westfall, it is my decision that your parole should be granted"

Frankie felt her legs weaken, she couldn't be more grateful to be sat down already as her weight slumped into the hard plastic.

"Is there any objection to the decision?" He asked, receiving a round of shakes from his colleagues.

"In that case, i shall lodge the release paperwork. You can expect your release next week. Your parole officer will go through the probation rules and restrictions. Congratulations Miss Doyle, this time next week you will be a free women" he smiled for the first time, but Frankie had missed his entire speech, lost in her own thoughts about her parole being approved and what it meant for her future. for her and for Bridget.

She came around to her surroundings, realizing that she was being led by her arm back to her unit, she blinked a few times, trying to drag her mind out of its thoughts so that she could focus on what was going on around her, the corridor that she was walking down and Miss Bennett guiding her by her arm with a warm, concerned smile.

"You did it Frankie, just a few more day's and you can put this place behind you and move on with your life, just don't mess it up. Do everything you need to do to make your second chance successful and don't ever come back here" Vera smiled, hoping her words sunk in to the shell shocked brunette.

"Fuck this place" Frankie called triumphantly for the benefit of the friends, her family, that she was leaving behind. The entire situation feeling ethereal as she stood at the final gate and took in her last look of the exercise yard, the proud smiles of her H1 family despite the sadness in their eyes at having to say goodbye to a friend. With a last smile, she walked out of the gate and heard it slam behind her, a sound that she would never be able to think of as anything but heavenly.

She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, knowing it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the air tasted better out here, felt lighter. Opening her eyes she glanced up at the blue cloudless sky, feeling like she was seeing the colors brighter than ever before. She strode forward with a purpose, despite not knowing where she was going, just content to walk and not have anyone waiting to attack her, or an officer ordering her around. She was startled from her thought's by a car horn sounding near to her. She glanced in the direction of its source, not expecting the sight that fell before her as she gasped and her jaw dropped in a smirk.

"Gidge?" Frankie asked, almost not believing that the woman was standing in front of her, leaning against a black Porsche, wearing jeans and a leather jacket, a long green scarf wrapped loosely around her neck and hiding a cream tee beneath it.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Bridget asked, a smile of bemusement on her lips at Frankie's surprise.

Frankie strode forward, her entire body brimming with confidence. As she reached Bridget she pulled her into her from the nape of her neck, her lips landing against the blonde's in a soft, tentative kiss. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she felt and heard Bridget sigh into the kiss, the lips just as soft as she imagined.

"Nice car" Frankie muttered when she pulled back, needing to lose herself in Bridget's beautiful blue eyes to believe that this moment was real and she wasn't just imagining it.

"Nice clothes... I will miss all the teal though" Bridget laughed softly as she rested her hand's against Frankie's hips and spun them around so that Frankie was pressed between her body and the car, she lent up to brush her lips against Frankie's again, desperate to reignite the contact, Frankie melted into the kiss, her hands travelling down to the blondes backside and pulling her tightly against her. Their bodies pressed as tightly as possible with the burden of clothes between them. Frankie groaned as Bridget pulled back, her heart jumping into her mouth as she saw the smile filling Bridget's entire face.

"You're gorgeous" Frankie grinned, not feeling in the slightest embarrassed about her admission.

"You're stunning, now get in the damn car will you?... unless you want to actually stay at Wentworth" Bridget grinned as she pulled away from the brunette's embrace and hopped into the car, fastening her seat belt and watching as Frankie jumped into the passenger seat and fastened her own seat belt, depositing her bag of meager possessions between her legs.

"So where are heading Gidge?" Frankie asked as she relaxed into the leather sports seat, feeling the seat's heating kicking in once Bridget started the car. The radio singing out quietly a song Frankie didn't know.

"Home" Bridget laughed happily as she flicked the car into gear and sped away from the prison, the cars engine purring quietly as the breeze blew through Frankie's hair through the open topped car.

Frankie spent the entire ride glancing between the freedom surrounding her and the stunning woman sat beside her confidently navigating the streets as she sped through them. Bridget was quietly singing along to the song on the radio and grinning happily to herself. Frankie had never seen such a beautiful and heart warming sight.

Before she knew it, Bridget spun the car into a drive, travelling up the short concrete entrance and putting the car into park. She turned to Frankie, smiling almost shyly at each other.

"Wanna come inside?" Bridget asked as she took Frankie's hand in her own, her thumb running tenderly over Frankie's knuckles.

"You sure you want me to be here?" Frankie asked nervously.

"I brought you here didn't I? Doesn't that already answer that question? I would really like you to come inside... but if your not ready for that yet, we can go somewhere else" Bridget offered, hoping her disappointment wasn't giving away her feelings in her eyes.

"No I want to come in, I just needed to make sure that it was what you really wanted" Frankie smiled sheepishly, wondering what had gotten into herself, she had never felt so shy around a woman before, not even during her first experience as a teenager. Bridget just seemed to bring out this different side of her, and she was at a complete loss of what to do with that.

"Come on then" Bridget smiled softly, also wondering what had gotten into Frankie, she had never seen her act so shyly and without her usual confidence in the face of flirting or an opportunity to get laid. She couldn't help but wonder if now Frankie was on the outside and their desire for each other wasn't so forbidden, whether she was losing interest. She would be heart broken if that was the case, but she loved Frankie and wanted the best for her, even if that meant she couldn't be with her.

Bridget stepped out of the car, closing the door she turned to find Frankie sat in a daze, with a sigh she made her way around the car, opening Frankie's door and crouching down so she was almost level with her.

"Frankie, if you don't want to come in, it's ok, I will understand. I'm not pressuring you into anything and you don't owe me anything. I'm just so happy that you're free and you get to live your life now, I hope that I can be a part of that life somehow, whether it's as your partner or as just a friend. And if you don't want me to be a part of your life, then I will accept that decision too. Do you want me to take you somewhere else so you can have some time to think?" Bridget was careful to keep her voice neutral and not allow herself to reach out to the woman before her who was looking at her with such sad eyes.

"You finished now?" Frankie smirked at the blonde who just nodded.

"Me being quiet... I'm just overwhelmed, i just didn't expect this, all of this... This is literally everything I have dreamed about since you walked into my life, and I can't quite believe it's real and I'm not dreaming again. You're adorable when you lose your self sure attitude though" Frankie laughed.

"I just don't want you to think you have to do anything you don't want to, it's very important to me that you understand that" Bridget smiled, taking Frankie's hand in her own and pulling her out of the car, she grabbed the bag from the foot well and slung her arm through it's strap, she hip bumped the door to shut it, entwining their fingers as she tugged the brunette towards her front door, using the key fob to lock the car on the way.

"Want a drink?" Bridget asked as she glided into the house, kicking off her shoes by the staircase and walking into the kitchen, her fingers still entwined with Frankie's as she pulled her through towards the kitchen.

"Sure" Frankie smiled as she took in her surroundings, she had expected Bridget to have a beautiful home, after all the woman dressed exquisitely on a daily basis, but she didn't expect it to be as nice as it was, it was light and comfortable, but mostly, it was homely. Something that Frankie had never really experienced before from her surroundings.

Bridget finally released the brunette's hand, instantly feeling the loss of it's connection and warmth, she opened the fridge and grabbed two beers, twisting the caps off and handing one to the brunette who was watching her intently.

"What?" Bridget grinned self-consciously as she took a sip of her Hahn Super Dry.

"I just didn't imagine that you would be a beer drinker" Frankie laughed as Bridget raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Well I'm full of surprises... stick around and you may find out a few more of them" Bridget flirted causing Frankie to laugh softly.

Bridget walked slowly towards the brunette, a sexy smirk on her face, she slid her beer onto the counter and pulled Frankie into her by her jacket lapels. Their lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss, both women taking the time to finally fully explore each other. As the kiss intensified, Frankie allowed her hands to travel over Bridget's body, not allowing the fabric that sat between their flesh spoil the experience. Her hands brushed gently against Bridget's breasts as they continued their path up her body, despite her desire to linger there, especially as Bridget's breath hitched, she continued up, both hands taking Bridget's jaw gently between her them as she pulled Bridget deeper into her, creating a moan that flooded throughout her body, she wasn't sure who the moan belonged to, but the sound was heavenly.

Bridget pulled back slightly much to Frankie's confusion. "Are you sure you want this?" Bridget asked her voice shaking despite being full of desire.

"I don't think I have ever wanted anything more " Frankie smiled softly, her constant need to wear her mask had faded and all she wanted was for Bridget to see right through her, to see inside her mind and heart, to see her soul and have no doubts about the love and desire she had for the older woman.

Bridget replied by leaning back into the kiss, Frankie gasped as she felt Bridget's warm fingers brush across the skin at the top of her waistband, Bridget smiled into the kiss, enjoying Frankie's reaction to her, her grin broadened when she felt Frankie's lips curl into a smile against her own.

"I cant believe how much I desire you" Frankie whispered between the kisses, causing a slight growl from Bridget.

"I cant believe your finally here and I'm finally kissing you" Bridget whispered back, like it was a beautiful secret meant just for the two of them, something too pure and intimate for the rest of the world to hear.

Frankie kissed her hard leaving the blonde's lips tingling from the pressure before Frankie's lips began placing fluttering kisses against Bridget's right cheek and jaw line before moving down to Bridget's neck, she kissed her way to Bridget's collar bone, eliciting a deep moan from the psychologist. She lost herself in the texture of the neck against her lips and tongue, her right hand trailing up to Bridget's jaw and cupping it firmly as she kissed her way backup. Bridget craning her neck to the side to allow Frankie more access. Frankie's kisses were like heaven, she could feel her legs weakening with each intimate touch, she gasped when she felt Frankie take her ear lobe into her mouth and suck it as she tugged it slightly, her hips eased forward of their own accord, connecting with Frankie's hips and causing the brunette to moan in response. She felt the tip of Frankie's tongue against her earlobe, stroking it gently and exploring it before her tongue began to flick softly over the flesh, a gush of heat radiated throughout her body as she felt her hips push forward again with more force this time as she imagined the same action from Frankie's tongue against her clit, her knees softened and she felt herself begin to slip as gravity took control of her, but Frankie's hand wrapped quickly around her waist and supported her weight.

Frankie spun them around and took a few steps forward till she felt Bridget push against the kitchen island, never once breaking from her gentle attack on Bridget's neck and ear. Bridget moaned in anticipation as she felt her back reach the counter and she realized that Frankie had cast a delicious spell over her. Regaining her senses, she grabbed Frankie's waist and flipped them around so it was Frankie lent against the kitchen island, she pulled away from Frankie's attack and received a grunt of disapproval before she started her own attack on Frankie's neck. She ran her tongue slowly and teasingly from Frankie's collar bone to her jaw line, smirking as Frankie shivered slightly at the contact and groaned.

"Fucking hell Gidge" Frankie moaned as her hands trailed down to the hem of Bridget's tee, her fingers tracing over the soft skin there. When Bridget moaned at the contact she felt her entire confidence return to her, she slid her hands up to Bridget's shoulders and pushed the jacket off, Bridget moving her arms to allow it to fall to the floor, next the scarf was removed with a tug and cast aside, it falling closely to the leather now pooled on the floor.

Frankie returned her hands to Bridget's waist, she slid her hands beneath the tee and slid her fingers gently up to Bridget's shoulders again, her head thrown back as she enjoyed Bridget's sweet assault, she began tugging the tee off, Bridget only pausing her assault to let the cotton pass over her head before she dove back in, searching for any spot that made Frankie gasp.

Bridget felt the material that encased her breasts slip away and felt the bra straps slide down her arms, complying again she shrugged her arms to let the clothing fall to the floor.

With her head still thrown back in arousal at the feel of Bridget's lips, teeth and tongue against her neck, Frankie raked her nails slowly up Bridget's now exposed back, grinning when she felt Bridget's head fall against her shoulder and a deep moan escape her lips. Taking advantage of the pause from Bridget's lips, Frankie spun the blonde around to regain control and lifted her easily to sit on the counter top. She leaned back to look into Bridget's blue eyes, seeing them full of desire and need, she returned to the blondes collar bone, running her tongue the length of the left bone that was exposed from the lightly sunkissed flesh. Bridget shuddered at the feeling, her nipples stiffening slightly as goose bumps scattered across her upper body. She slid her hands into the brunette hair, tangling the soft strands of hair between her fingers as she felt Frankie's feather kisses lower down her chest, taking their time to explore the flesh there as she approached Bridget's left breast as a painstakingly slow pace.

"God Frankie" Bridget gasped as she felt the warmth of the ex inmates mouth wrap around her now fully erect nipple and suck it deep into her mouth, her tongue probing it gently, letting the tip of her tongue run along the crinkled flesh, following the paths until it found a new one to follow.

Bridget needed to feel Frankie in the same way and desperately pushed off the brunettes jacket and tugged the singlet she wore off in two fluid moves causing Frankie to laugh softly as her head was pulled away from its exploration of Bridget's nipple as the singlet snagged against her jaw and yanked her softly away from her basking in Bridget's breasts. The second the offending article was on the floor where it was unceremoniously dropped, she dipped her head back in, this time taking Bridget's right nipple and reveling in the satisfied groan she received.

She felt Bridget's hands cupping her still bra clad breasts, kneading them expertly with both hands, Frankie's knees weakened at the flush of desire that ran through her and she fell deeper into Bridget causing the nipple in her mouth to tug with her bodies movement, Bridget groaned loudly at the feeling, her hands rising to Frankie's jaw and pulling her into a heated kiss which left both women breathless. As their tongues danced, Bridget lowered her hands to Frankie's bra clasp and released it, tugging the bra south until gravity took control of it and it fell to Frankie's feet. Widening her thighs, Bridget grabbed Frankie's hips and pulled her firmly towards her. She wasn't sure what made her gasp more, the feel of Frankie's stomach against her groin, the feel of Frankie's breasts and nipples against her rib cage or the feel of Frankie's chest against her own breasts.

Frankie slid her fingers up Bridget's back, reaching her shoulder blades before placing her entire hand against the flesh and pulling her firmly towards her, the pressure of their breasts against exposed flesh increased and caused both women to part the kiss and gasp. They smiled at each other softly, loving the reactions they were causing in each other.

"I love you Gidge" Frankie whispered, her eyes boring into Bridget's, challenging her to look away or deny her own feelings to her again again.

"I love you too Frankie. I have for a long time now. Loving you and desiring you and forcing myself to stay away for your parole and my career, is was the toughest thing I have ever had to face" Bridget confessed as she brushed her fingers tenderly over Frankie's cheek, she watched as the brunette closed her eyes and savored the feeling, a smile playing on her lips.

"It wasn't easy for me either, I wanted you so badly and would have done anything to have you, but for the first time in my life, there was this voice in the back of my head telling me to just not rush things and let you do what you needed to do and respect it, and you and to trust you. I didn't and don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I don't ever want to be the cause of any pain to you" Frankie sighed, opening her eyes once again to allow Bridget to gaze deep into her soul and see that the words she spoke came from her heart and were the truth.

"I hated having to push you away. Hated having to lie about how I felt about you and how much I wanted and needed you. I hated coming home every night and you not being here to come home to... I missed you so terribly every second that we were apart" Bridget confessed shyly.

"Me too baby, it was so hard being locked in that cell knowing you were out here and wanting you so badly. I can't tell you how many times I just laid in that bed and dreamed of what it would be like to be on the outside with you, to see what the none Wentworth Bridget was like, to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with you... you really don't make it easy being attracted to you with all those low cut tops you wear" Frankie grinned.

"It was the same for me babe, only I was sat on that couch looking at the empty space you should have been sat in... Can I tell you a secret?" Bridget asked, folding her arms around Frankie's neck and resting her forearms on the woman's shoulders. Frankie nodded and so she continued. "90% of those tops were chosen with you in mind, I loved the way you always looked at me, that hunger in your eyes, and so most days I would choose what to wear based on what I thought would make you hunger for me for me more than the day before" Bridget smiled almost self consciously.

"Well it worked, I cant tell you how many cold showers I had to have because of you" Frankie laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean" Bridget smirked at her confession. "You used to get me so worked up with all your flirting and then just leaving me hanging, needing you so badly and replaying all those moments in my head"

"And there was me thinking you hated my flirting, you always seemed so pissed off and not at all amused when I started pushing you" Frankie grinned.

"You were mistaking my lack of amusement at being so turned on and not being able to do a thing about it. clearly my pissed off face is the same as my turned on face" Bridget laughed.

"Oh Gidge there is always 'something' you can do about it" Frankie grinned with a wink

"Not in an office when anyone could walk in at any time without warning... I saved that for when I got home" Bridget confessed with a smirk as she saw Frankie's eyes darken at the knowledge that Bridget had touched herself with her in mind. That she had brought herself to pleasure with Frankie's name on her lips at least once.

Frankie was trying to think about her response, there was so many things she could say, some flirty, some sincere, but instead she let her lips do the talking as she kissed Bridget hungrily leaving the blonde with no doubts about Frankie's approval of her confession and the feelings of hunger it raised inside of her.

Frankie couldn't help the grin that exploded on her face as she felt Bridget's legs wrap around her waist, her ankles crossing and resting against Frankie's backside as they pulled the brunette hungrily towards her.

Frankie found her hands on either side of Bridget's thighs, her fingers tracing over the denim to teasingly massage the flesh hidden beneath. Bridget's legs tightened and pulled her even closer, her centre connecting with Frankie's stomach and causing her to gasp into the kiss as a shudder of excitement rippled through her.

"If we keep this up..." Bridget paused as Frankie's lips kissed her hungrily as she fought to pull back from the heavenly kiss and finish her sentence. "I'm going to explode before you even touch me" Bridget grinned when Frankie groaned and kissed her harder, her lips tingling from the pressure.

"Don't let me stop you, I plan on there being way more than one explosion anyway" Frankie breathed quickly before returning to the heated kiss, Bridget's nails were gently tracing patterns against the nape of her neck. With each scratch she felt a flutter in her stomach that she had never experienced before, she couldn't help but wonder if the reaction was one that was reserved for being intimate with someone you loved deeply, something she had never experienced before. She took one of Bridget's hand's and trailed it slowly to her stomach, making sure to brush their intertwined fingers slowly between her breasts on their path, Bridget smiled deeply when she felt the flutter in Frankie's stomach beneath her fingers, the warmth of Frankie's hand around her own feeling so comforting.

Bridget trailed her hand lower, keeping Frankie's hand around her own as she reached for the button of Frankie's black jeans. She slide the button through its hole and tugged slightly to allow the zip to slide down before running her fingers over the elastic waistline of Frankie's underwear, another flutter in Frankie's stomach as she gently ran her fingers over the freshly exposed flesh.

"Tease" Frankie muttered between kisses.

"Whats the rush" Bridget laughed softly, releasing Frankie's hand and sliding her own hand to Frankie's backside underneath the denim. Enjoying the feeling of Frankie's goose pimpled flesh as she traced the edges on the underwear.

Frankie groaned into the kiss, she could feel her hips gently swaying on their own accord at the sensations Bridget was igniting within her. She released a satisfied, happy sigh before pushing Bridget back with her lips and crawling onto the counter to straddle the older woman who used her free hand to guide Frankie back with her as her other hand continued its exploration of Frankie's toned derriere after pulling her on top of her.

Once they were settled, Bridget lowered her hand to join the other, tugging at the thick material until it slid over Frankie's hips and thighs and pooled at her knees which sat on either side of Bridget's legs. Frankie rested her weight on one leg and raised the other slightly to allow Bridget to tug it down further, between them managing to free one of Frankie's legs before she switched position and freed the other leg leaving Frankie wearing just her underwear which was beginning to feel very heavy on her but she resisted the urge to just rip them off and remove them from her, wanting to allow Bridget to continue her exploration at her own pace.

She rested her weight on her left elbow, the muscles in her bicep tightening against the strain as her right hand tickled down Bridget's body until it reached the button which held the fabric closed, she undid it quickly and with a little bit of wriggling and shuffling from Bridget, managed to awkwardly remove the offending item. She felt Bridget's thighs against the sides of waist as the blonde bent her legs, grounding herself against the counter with her feet, Frankie could feel the same rhythmic pulsing of Bridget's hips vibrate slowly through her body, leaving her in no doubt that when she finally exposed all of Bridget, she would find her ready and willing to accept her.

With her hand tracing patterns over Bridget's exposed hip bone, she took the plunge and began pushing the underwear down, grinning when Bridget raised her hips eagerly to help remove the last thread of clothing covering her. Within seconds Bridget was completely nude beneath her and Frankie had to resist the urge to move off the counter and allow her eyes to drink in Bridget's body, instead she kissed her hungrily, her hand edging closer to Bridget's center before returning teasingly to her hip bone.

"Fuck Frankie" Bridget groaned in dissatisfaction against the brunettes lips.

"Be patient" Frankie grinned as she begun a new assault on Bridget's neck, basking in the gasps and moans emanating from the psychologist. it was music to her ears and she did everything she could think of to illicit more sounds of pleasure from her soon to be lover.

Lowering her hips, Frankie allowed her stomach to rest against Bridget's center, a contented sigh breaking from Bridget's lips at the contact. Frankie felt a moan rise from her own center, throughout her body and escape her lips against Bridget's neck as she felt Bridget's unmistakable desire coat her stomach.

She felt the woman beneath her begin to grind against her stomach as her lips reached Bridget's breasts again. She placed several kisses against the soft flesh of Bridget's right breast, feeling Bridget arching impatiently towards her, encouraging her to get closer to where she wanted Frankie's mouth. With a teasing smile, Frankie ran her tongue expertly around the darkened flesh of Bridget's areola, laughing softly at the groan of frustration she had caused from the blonde as she tried to position her chest to force to the contact. Finally giving in, Frankie wrapped her lips around the nipple she had been trying to avoid and pulled it firmly into her mouth, the flat of her tongue reveling in the texture as she circled it painfully slowly.

"Fuck" Bridget's gasped curse was barely above a breath, but Frankie heard it and it fired a jolt of excitement rushing through her.

Frankie felt the hips grinding into her harder, her own hips rolling of their own accord and causing her stomach to rub against Bridget's core, she felt a tremble of excitement run through Bridget as the hands pulled her harder into her, craving for more contact.

"I need you so bad" Bridget confessed in a breathy whisper as she began to slide Frankie's underwear down the legs, Frankie jiggled around until she had helped cast the last thread between them away, rising up to meet Bridget's lips, she positioned her body and felt the slickness between Bridget's legs slide down her stomach and onto her pubic bone, her body thrusting slightly against Bridget's center causing both women to moan into the kiss at the fresh contact.

Bridget dug her nails into Frankie's backside, the backside that had been stuck on loop swaying, from her ever since the shower incident, as she pulled her harder into her, needing to feel more of the brunette she had desired for so long.

Frankie's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what was happening, nor how incredible it felt. It wasn't an experience in any way new to her, but it felt like the first time, it felt better than anything she had ever experienced before and every nerve ending in her body was alight with arousal. She forced herself to calm down, knowing if she didn't she would reach her release far too soon. Pulling back slightly she felt Bridget's hips still grinding despite there being nothing to grind into.

Moving her legs so she had one on the outside of Bridget's left thigh and the other between the legs she had admired so many times before, she slid her hand down the body beneath her, basking in its smoothness despite the goose bumps covering it. As she reached the smoothness of Bridget's pubic bone she couldn't help but notice how smooth she was, Bridget had clearly gone to the effort for her and had gotten a wax days ago, the thought caused another groan to escape her.

Frankie pulled back from the kiss, admiring the hooded eyes below her, she waited patiently until Bridget gazed up at her questioningly before sliding her finger to its final destination between Bridget's lips, grinning at how wet Bridget was.

Stroking her finger in long, deliberate strokes, she tried her hardest to avoid the pulsing clit but found it impossible as Bridget rolled her hips to follow Frankie's finger, with a smirk Frankie removed her finger, smiling at the disapproval on Bridget's face before the blonde groaned as her own wetness encircled her nipple as Frankie rolled the hard nub between her finger and thumb before dipping her head and pulling the nipple into her mouth once again.

"Oh fucking hell Frankie" Bridget sighed as Frankie moaned into her breast, finally tasting Bridget, she expected her to taste good, but wasn't quite expecting the exquisiteness that coated her tongue as she hungry devoured the nipple.

Her hand slid back down to Bridget's core, teasing and torturing her as she fought to not allow the contact to the place Bridget wanted it the most. Feeling frustrated at Frankie's teasing, Bridget moved her hand to the front of Frankie, stroking her fingers further and further up the hot thighs supporting the woman above her. Her spare hand scraping up Frankie's back and causing the brunette to arch down into her, she reached Frankie's hair and allowed her fingers to once again get tied up between the silky strands, as she held onto her lover for dear life.

She wasn't expecting her own gush of desire as her fingers finally reached their slow approach to Frankie's center, Bridget moaning another curse as Frankie's juices coated her fingers as she slipped a finger between her lips, knowing that Frankie would expect her to begin teasing her as much as the blonde had received, she shocked her by moving straight to her nerve center and running her finger in deliberately slow circles around it, the pad of her finger occasionally brushing over the hood and causing Frankie to thrash hungrily into her hand as she released a constant stream of moans and curses.

Feeling Frankie's finger slide towards her entrance, Bridget copied, wanting them to experience the moment at the same time, she captured Frankie's gaze, their eyes burning into each others as they each slid a finger deep inside one another, Frankie forced her eyes open as she watched Bridget's eyes roll to the back of her head in satisfaction as she felt herself clench around the finger inside her. Bridget opened her eyes again, a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she moaned how much she loved Frankie.

"I love you so much Gidge" Frankie grinned as she pulled back and slid a second finger inside Bridget, watching as the psychologists eyes closed tightly at the feeling of having the woman she had desired for so long fill her.

"Your so fucking beautiful" Frankie grinned as she curled her fingers, instantly hitting Bridget's spot and causing the blonde to moan loudly, suddenly coming to her senses, Bridget pulled her finger out of Frankie and slid two fingers in its place, curling her own fingers and watching as Frankie almost came apart above her.

"God your incredible" Bridget replied, meaning every word. Together they began building each other up as their fingers delved into each other, their hips thrashing as the desire flooded over them. They fought to keep eye contact. Fought against their eyes shutting on their own accord at the sensations flooding them as they made love, their thumbs seeking out each others nerve centers, the air was thick as their moans grew louder and more frequent, blending together in a beautiful song of love.

Bridget felt her walls collapsing as her orgasm began to wash over her, she fought to keep her own ministrations up fighting against the orgasm washing over her, but within seconds of her walls beginning to tremble, Frankie slid into the abyss with her, finally her arm giving way as she fell on top of Bridget, their sweat coated bodies blending into one as their bodies continued to ride their high despite their owners being completely spent.

Frankie was listening as Bridget's heart pounded against her ear, the smile that was painted on her face couldn't have been removed even if she tried, she felt Bridget's fingers relax their hold within her hair before beginning to stroke her hair, temple and forehead softly. A tired, satisfied and happy sigh escaped her lips as she shuffled so she could gaze at Bridget's face, loving being able to see her so exposed physically and mentally.

They smirked almost shyly at each other.

"Welcome home sweetheart" Bridget cooed lovingly continuing to stroke Frankie' s hair, loving having their bodies pressed so tightly against each other. This was definitely something she could get used to and she looked forward to the rest of her life experiencing it.


End file.
